


Here By My Side

by trascendenza



Category: Neverwhere - Gaiman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She brings two claw-like fingers up under Hunter's chin.  "You are not to protect me."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Here By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> For disturbed_muse.

A battle rages below them.

The Seven Sisters stand at the head, immobile as marble states, just as chillingly beautiful. Olympia, Serpentine, Damasca, Medea, Ivory, Ebony, and the youngest, Helen.

The blood painting the air does not reach them, and the stone-stillness of their porcelain countenances would make one wonder whether the screams reach their ears: either they have been magically dampened to the cries, or they are impassive to the devastation they have wrought. The battle wages in their name.

When Olympia smiles, it is clear she hears it all and devours it as music. The gash of her mouth on her face—ruby lips that stain like a wound on flawless white—is a promise of certain death.

Her cry cuts across the static roar of the melee, and she walks into the fray, sword cutting a path with every step she takes.

Serpentine, features partially obscured from the swath of black hair falling across her face, silently watches as her sisters run into battle. As second eldest, it was her place to follow Olympia, but she waited.

She brings two claw-like fingers up under Hunter's chin. "You are not to protect me."

Hunter's eyes are dark, unreadable. "What is your will?"

"Find Van Ulvan. Kill him. Bring me his liver."

Hunter nods, the burnt caramel of her skin flushing to life.

Serpentine digs in her sharp nails, drawing Hunter forward. "Then I shall need you. Not to protect me, but to fight." Her other hand slips between Hunter's thighs, massaging through the thickness of leather; the killing lust thrums in their frames, raging as strong as the battle below.

Serpentine's smile has all the ferocity of Olympia's. "I will you to be destruction at my side."

Hunter smiles back, bowing.


End file.
